The Quickening Part Two
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: RATED MATURE Kara has a conversation with her older sister...


**Author's Note: For those of you who read, and liked Part One, here's the next installment. Don't worry, there is mature content after the conversation!**

Alex and Kara settled on the Kryptonian's sofa with a box of pizza each. "So. You and Winn?" Alex took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah," she replied with a dopey smile. "Do you think it's weird-"

Alex shoved a slice of pizza in her mouth. "It doesn't matter how you got here, what matters is that you're here now," Alex said firmly.

"But-"

"Kara. Does being with Winn make you happy?"

"Yes," she replied with a bright smile.

"Then don't overthink it," she advised.

"Aren't we doing things a bit out of order?"

The redhead waved that away. "All dating _is_ about is getting to know each other – and an excuse to spend time together – and you and Winn have been friends for years. You already _know_ those things about each other. So, dating for you two will simply be spending time together, and figuring out how a relationship is going to work between the two of you. You _do_ want a relationship with him, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then that's the answer to your worries. I don't want details, but if there's anything you want to discuss, feel free."

"Why did you never tell me how enjoyable oral is?" The blonde demanded.

"Seriously, never?"

"Why are you and Winn so surprised about that?" she murmured. "It's not something that Kryptonians, or Daxomites, do."

"Well…"

KDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWS

Kara tossed the pizza boxes in the bin, and fished her phone out of her pocket. She dialled Winn. He answered on the first ring. "Hey Kara," he greeted warmly.

"Hi Winn," she replied, dopey smile back on her face. "Have you had dinner yet, 'cause I was wondering if you wanted-"

She cut off at a light tap on her door. She opened it, grin wide. "Dessert?" he finished, holding up a tub of her favourite ice cream.

She pulled him inside, put the ice cream aside, and pressed him against her now-closed door, kissing him fervently. He pulled her against him and swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers.

When they pulled apart, he was panting and she let out a needy moan. She rubbed against him, feeling his arousal against her stomach. "Let me Winn," she entreated, hands resting on his waistband.

"S-sure," he replied, expression reverent as she undid his jeans. "You don't want your ice cream first?"

"It's more fun when it's melted, isn't it?" she replied with a wicked grin as she released his hard cock from its confines. "You make me _want_ Winn," she breathed as she dropped to her knees.

"Believe me, it's reciprocated," he breathed.

"I don't know," she murmured, stroking her hands up his thighs. "You can still talk," she pointed out. He opened his mouth, and moaned as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. She pulled back and grinned up at him. "That's better," she murmured, before she applied herself to sucking his cock.

His fingers tangled in her hair as she took him deep. He came with a groan of her name as she swallowed. She rose off of his cock and he let out a moan. She grinned up at him and licked her lips slowly.

"I still can't believe I get to do this," he murmured as he untangled his fingers.

She pouted. "I liked that sensation," she lamented.

"I'll bear that in mind," he replied with a bright grin. He offered her a hand, and helped her to rise. "Do you have _any_ idea how sexy you are?" he asked seriously.

She blinked. "Well, in the suit-"

"Not in the Supergirl costume," he interrupted gently. "Here, with me," he added.

She shook her head. "Well, I have heard that confidence is sexy but-" she cut off frowning.

"You're not putting on an act with me?" he suggested.

She nodded with a smile. "I'm just, doing what I want, what you _make_ me want," she spoke honestly.

"And that's even sexier," he stated with a grin as he tugged her into a heated kiss.

She let out a pleased hum as they parted. "About dessert?" she asked with a grin.


End file.
